Unstructured data sources and web pages may contain semi-structured information in the form of tables. The tables may contain different types of structured and unstructured data such as unformatted text, formatted text, photos or images, URLs or links, etc. Tables may be narrated so that the original table contents containing semi-structured or structured data may be converted into a set of equivalent natural language sentences and paragraphs. However, different tables may have various types of structural patterns and different types of content which may require a different type of narration for each table.